1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a resin molding method, a resin molding structure, and a mold employed for a resin molding operation.
2. Description of Related Art
A stator core used for a motor such as an electric motor has a slot through which a coil formed by winding a wire is inserted. The wire wound into the coil is coated with an electric insulating resin material for providing electrical isolation. Generally, a portion of the stator core in contact with the coil is further insulated for sufficient electrical isolation.
In a well-known molding process for the insulating treatment with respect to the stator core, the portion of the stator core in contact with the coil is coated with an electric insulating synthetic resin material. This molding process has been widely employed to treat the stator core with a relatively small outer diameter, for example, the stator core used for driving a flexible disc drive. In the aforementioned molding process, the stator core is placed within a mold so as to cover a portion of the stator core on which a resin molding film is formed, and the resin molding film is formed by injecting a molten resin into the mold. A generally employed process for molding the stator core (resin molding process) is disclosed in JP-A-2000-125524, for example.